Say Something
by LauraMaeH94
Summary: Post-Summer Finale (season 5). Spoilers for the ending. Maura's reaction to finding Jane in the water. A 'What-If' kind of scenario.


**A/N: I've taken a few liberties with reality for this story. It's something that's been on my mind since the summer finale. It basically follows the idea that, instead of Jane jumping into the water after Wescourt, he grabs at her ankles as he falls and she slips.**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I offiliated with the **_**Rizzoli and Isles**_** franchise. Any characters and/or ideas associated with the show as of 16****th**** September, 2014, are not mine. Anything else is mine. I also have no claim to the song **_**Say Something**_**.]**

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'll be the one, if you want me to**_

_**Anywhere I would've followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

Her body is lifeless when we finally reach her.

Cold and lifeless.

My heart seizes.

Please no.

She had reached him, helped him to safety.

But she was tired.

Too damn tired.

"She just slipped away," he told us.

"She was conscious, but then she disappeared."

We find her amongst some rocks, her body stretched as if she had thrown herself from the water.

Initially, relief.

As we get closer and I see her face in a small pool of water, terror.

We get her to flatter ground, lie her on her back.

And then there is silence, and I listen.

_**And I am feeling so small**_

_**It was over my head**_

_**I know nothing at all**_

My arms burn as I pump air into sodden lungs.

One, two, three, four.

Rapid succession.

Repeat.

One, two, three, four.

"Breathe, dammit."

I'm getting light-headed.

One, two, three, four.

I need to breathe too.

"Just breathe."

Desperate.

"Please."

Take me.

Not her, me.

Please not her.

_**And I will stumble and fall**_

_**I'm still learning to love**_

_**Just starting to crawl**_

Someone pulls me back.

Pulls me away from her.

"No," comes a shrill scream.

I've heard that grief before.

It takes me a moment to realise it came from me.

I struggle against the strong hands, until I see someone take over compressions.

And then I stop fighting.

My whole body stops fighting, and I am sitting alone in a heap, begging her to come back to me.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**Anywhere I followed you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

At some point I crawl over to her.

My shaking hand rests upon her chilled forehead.

"Please, Jane," I breathe.

I can't do this without her.

"Please."

_**And I will swallow my pride**_

_**You're the one that I love**_

_**And I'm saying goodbye**_

Her lips are some ungodly shade of blue, her pale face only amplified by the moonlight.

And for a moment I forget.

I forget about the paramedics.

I forget about the police.

I forget about everyone and everything.

For a moment, it is just the two of us, my blood pumping furiously in my ear, hers pooling in her veins.

For a moment, with my hands on either side of her face, my body crumpled by her head, it is just the two of us.

For a moment, as my lips meet her icy skin, it is just the two of us.

Just me and Jane.

The way it should be.

I have long-since forgotten about the tears falling freely from my eyes.

They land on her soft cheeks as I shatter; as my entire being breaks apart.

"I love you."

It is whispered, barely audible.

Just for her to hear.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**_

_**And anywhere I would've followed you (oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

"I'm so sorry, Jane," I breathe.

And there it is.

Guilt.

It washed over me the second she disappeared into that icy water.

And it does again, as I give up.

"I'm so, so sorry."

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Say something…**_

And just as quickly as all of this started, it ends.

The woman beneath me splutters.

The paramedics roll her.

Water is expelled from her lungs in gagging spurts.

My hands are upon her, attempting to soothe her.

My lips move in soft reassurances.

And my body moves to cradle hers, holding her as tightly as I dare.

And when I lean close and whisper her name, tell her how much I care for her, her eyes open.

Just a fraction.

And not for long.

But before they close again she manages a whisper of her own.

And that is all it takes to right my world.

One whispered confession.

"I love you too, Maur."

**A/N: I cringe a bit with the ending but such is life. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
